


Cup Full of Love

by ZashaMalkin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Other, The love story no one asked for but you got anyway.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZashaMalkin/pseuds/ZashaMalkin
Summary: Its been filled with cake, lobster, crab, champagne and even babies but now its about to be filled with Sidney's love.





	Cup Full of Love

Sidney parks his car and takes a deep breath. It’s been so long, too long. And now the wait is almost over and he feels like he’s about to burst out of his skin. 

No one should be forced to be apart from their true love for so long. 

It’s been hell, these last two months but now, now they can finally be together again. They may not have long together but he’s determined to do everything in his power to make sure the time they do have is the most amazing they’ve ever spent together.

He gets out of the car and checks his jacket pocket. The ring is still there. Tonight, it’s just them and he intends to make sure there is no question, not a single doubt, as to the depths of his love. 

He paces anxiously. The private plane should be landing any minute. He takes a steadying breath and closes his eyes, letting memories of them together soothe his nerves. Then, the announcement sounds over the loud speakers and the plane is landing. 

Sidney runs to the landed private plane. They won’t let him board so he has to wait while everyone comes down the steps and then finally, finally, they’re together again. A tear slips out of the corner of his eye and he leans his forehead in close, whispering admissions of sweet love and how badly he’s missed being together. 

Their first photo in nearly two months. He holds on carefully. It wouldn’t do to be careless now. No, he treats this as the precious, fragile moment it is. 

He fastens his seat-belt and looks over, reaches over, stroking gently. His eyes are still wet and his throat is thick as he speaks in a near whisper. “I--I...it’s just been so long. I’ve missed you so much, I don’t even have the words to express it, express what you mean to me. But tonight--it’s just you and me and I’m going to show you. I’m going to show you how much I love you. Body. Heart. Soul.” 

Sidney booked the entire restaurant so they’d have privacy. They sit across from each other at a table that overlooks the water. Atop the crisp white tablecloth sits a candle and a single rose in a crystal vase. The lights overhead are low and “Unchained Melody” plays softly in the background as Sidney lets all the things he’s wanted to say slip from his lips, finally. 

Dinner is over and now it’s time. Time to take the next step. 

There’s nothing he’s ever wanted more. 

“There’s something I need to ask you.” He takes a deep breath and moves out of his chair and drops to one knee in front of the other chair, pulling out the box, opening it to reveal his 2016 Championship ring. His eyes are wet again and any other time he’d hate that but not tonight. Tonight is about letting his love flow. 

He lifts the ring up. “I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you and I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. I love you so much. You complete me. You make my life whole. I never want to be without you. Will you be with me always?” 

The answer doesn’t matter. His love will never diminish. 

They’re at home now. Finally, together at home, where they belong. They’re side by side in Sidney’s bed, the sheet pulled up to Sidney’s waist. His face is pink with happiness, the flush spreading all the way down his bare chest. The lights are low. He pushes a button on a remote control and the soft sounds of Kenny G fill the room. He reaches for his glass of champagne and clinks it in a toast before leaning in and whispering all the sweet nothings he wants. Finally, they’re alone together and nothing can take this moment away. 

The next morning Sidney hums happily as he scrambles eggs in his underwear. He sways his hips and sings in time with Frank Sinatra. “Come fly with me, let’s fly, let’s fly away…” The toast pops up and he spins before grabbing it and setting it gently on the plate. He glances over then and reaches out for one gentle downward stroke, physically incapable of going too long without looking, touching. He lets himself gaze for a moment before letting out a happy sigh and turning back to the skillet. 

The Stanley Cup sits on the stool at his breakfast bar. It looks different than it did yesterday, somehow, maybe a little older, wiser. Maybe a little more full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration by ZashaMalkin, Queen-Alia, Obsessiveshayme and an Anonymous friend.


End file.
